Bloodborne: Moonlit dementium
by Finalfaw
Summary: A new Hunter enters Yharnam, finding not, what he seeks, but nothing but madness and blood, his mind not prepared for what lies ahead...
1. Chapter 1: Dreaming of Dolls

A/N: I shouldn't have to say so but Bloodborne is owned by FromSoftware, any characters from said game are likewise, this is my first attempt at this kind of proper first person storytelling, and I hope to keep it so, any little bits that do not i will hope to avoid, I also havent wrote in a while so, i may not be amazing, but hey ho, give it a it is:

 **Bloodborne: Moonlit Dementium**

Chapter 1: Dreaming of Dolls

What had my brother got himself into? this place... from the looks of things _Needed_ a miracle cure, it did not seem like the place to find one! and those Things! Men and Women, but mad with blood lust, some seemingly elongated and bestial, and those twisted wolves, Bigger than any I had ever seen, their fur matted with blood and limbs twisted, moving with a fury and madness i had never seen before.

something about this place, even barring the inhabitants felt _Wrong_ , so very Wrong, I felt watched even when I was alone, Faint whispering seemed to permeate the otherwise quiet air.

And how did I even get here, so far inside the city? I came through the gates, last I remember is falling asleep, next I wake up on a surgery table.

At first i thought this as some bad dream, but then after being attacked the first time, I felt enough pain to know that this was no nightmare, but the pain kept coming, I couldn't stop it...

Even Death apparently did not release me, I awoke to a garden, or a graveyard, but it was serenely beautiful, as I explored, small creatures with disturbing features like twisted elves gave me only what I could see as Gifts,

A Hand-axe, which I discovered later could be extended and collapsed, and a pistol, as they left I felt movement behind me, and the previously inanimate Doll was standing before me,

"Cute are they not?" She smiled softly at me as she spoke,, giving me a look I could only describe as maternal.

"what is this place?" I asked my nerves holding barely on, but by far a talking doll was the least of the worrisome things I had seen, at least it was not attacking me 'for the time being' I thought darkly.

The Doll gestured outward with a faint scraping clink of porcelain as its fingers brushed against each other in its delicate movements "This is the Hunters Dream, good Hunter" It said wistfully as though it missed the place despite standing in it "where weary Hunters may rest under the light of the moon during the Night of the Hunt" it said as it turned to look at the moon, its heels clicking on the flagstones.

I too, looked up at the moon, and instead of the wistful happiness it seemed to give the Doll, It made me feel... Uncomfortable, It was as if I noticed it for the first time, I seemed to glow not with the pale waxen yellow it normal does, but a sickly slight orange, it seemed to radiate an almost unknowable aura, but the worst part, somehow, was that it was all too large, as though it was not as it always has been, in the heavens far beyond, but as though it simply hung there in the actual sky, but at the same time, even more unreachable.

As I looked back at the doll I asked "Is it just you in this place?" my hopes for finding someone normal, to help me and give me at least a vague idea of what was going on, and, possibly, a way out.

The Doll gave another soft smile and gestured to the old building on the hill "yes, a Guide reside-..."  
she then gave a slight frown that looked unnatural on her features "no, sorry, it has been a while since I was last awake, He departed a while ago"

My hope faded, I just wanted out, but somehow on some, instinctual level, I knew the only way out was to find my own way, I turned to the Doll still staring with the same smile "I must leave this place now" as an afterthought and the chance at at least some friendly company "would you like to perhaps accompany me?" logically she seemed familiar with this place, therefore possibly knowing a way out.

The Doll gave a tinkling soft laugh "Thank you, Good Hunter, but I must stay here, to take good care of the Hunters that pass through, Please touch one of the stones to go back to the city, Take care and feel free to return when you wish"

I hefted the axe to my shoulder, already getting more used to its weight and nodded at the Doll respectfully, She gave me guidance and I Respected that, kneeling at the nearest tombstone I touched upon the now (I notice as I get close) faintly glowing Runes on it.

as I felt as though I was being both pulled and pushed to some new place, the Doll simply offered me a small wave with her kind soft simple "Farewell good hunter" she said softly.


	2. Chapter 2: Ratty

Chapter 2: Ratty

Once the sensation of transport had died, I found myself once again in the city. At least armed with some weaponary, I made my way through the twisting alleyways...

Sadly I realized some hours later, this city was a labyrinth, thankfully I encountered little resistence from the "citizens" It seemed that most had a fear of the weaponary I carried, a few braver (or at least more deranged) members still pressed the charge, they were quickly, if somewhat clumsily dispatched with a good swing or two from the axe, or at least deterred enough with a quick blast from my firearm.

But the city itself, seemed to be against any progress on my part, each turn either led to a dead end or back upon a path I had already trodden, any ladder led into the bowels of the city, or on its' rooftops, from which I did not see the entrance on which I came to the city, however I did see a forest somewhat nestled next to what I assumed to be a cathedral and a castle like structure, the city itself seemed to be built in a valley not seen from the entrance, and yet still high above or low down, I still held the unmistakable disturbing feeling of being watched, out of the corner of my eye, in my most nervous and paranoid moments, I could swear I almost saw something, clinging to the sides of the taller buildings, but I shook it off, as what I seen were most likely heat shimmers, of the strangely perpetual setting sun.

This city, whatever was going on, seemed to be infected with the very corruption that was afflicting its citizenry, every corner seemed to either be decaying, filled with caskets or choked with morbid and depressing statues, on one rooftop, I looked down the valley, and what looked to be a whole section, large enough for another town, was smoking heavily as though a great fire had ripped through it.

At one point in my travel through the city, I almost again lost my life, trudging through the mostly empty sewers, thinking them safer than most of the streets, a swarm of beings, I dubbed "ratkin" namely, to the fact that like the half man, half beasts above with their wolfish features, these ones seemed to share the traits of vermin, pointed snouts worm-like tails, covered in tufts of patchy, matted, grey stained fur, and of course large square rotten teeth and razor sharp claws, but the black beady eyes caught you off guard, betraying a feral kind of intelligence.

About five of them crawled towards me, each smaller than a man, but bigger than a dog, two even crawling from the ceiling, the first to approach me met a quick end, a blow from my axe to the neck, leaving it to shriek and convulse in the fetid water, I could see that my blow had stopped short of the milky white spine, showing through the murky dark red of the creatures lifeblood, currently mixing with the dark brown waters turning them almost black. Two tried to rush me at once, but thankful I stepped just out of reach of the frantic flail of claws, my firearm spoke once more, catching one full on the chest and winging the arm of another, losing a few fingers,another blast took its' jaw and most of the throat, it clawed at its own chest as it drowned in its own blood, gurgling its horried death cry, the last two seemed more leery of me, circling, gnashing and swiping just out of reach, not wanting to waste any more ammunition of my firearm, I stepped back and forth, taking a lazy swing of the axe (later I would grow disturbed at how quickly I got the grasp of violence) every once in a while, one grew too bold, flinging itself forward, I pulled back and swung my axe overhead, biting through its skull, killing it instantly, however the last one came for me, forcing me to use my firearm as my axe was still stuck in its brethrens skull, the blast blew it backwards, onto a nearby fallen pillar snapping its' spine. After I had extracted my axe from the dead ratkin, I resolved to find a way back up to the streets, realizing how many times I had almost slipped in the wet darkness of the sewer, and that while not ideal, the streets seemed much safer, due to being able to see what was coming.

Hours later, in some forgotten little corner I had taken refuge in to collect myself, I could actually hear voices, It shocked me, people speaking, and not the frantic mad cries of the townsfolk I was so used to, this voice had laughter and joy, and mirth, cautiously, I found the door the voices were coming from.

Knocking softly, the laughter and talking turned to silence.

I heard footsteps steadily come to the door "Oos there? What choo want?"

The thick accent sounded haughty and dismissive but I did not waver as I gave my name "I came here from far away, and can't seem to find my way out, can you possibly help me?" deciding not to push my luck with trying to gain entry "I would be happy for directions, or at least a spare morsal and a general direction?"

Mumbles coming through the door and suddenly a gruffer male voice came "Get you gone outsider! your kind brought this upon us, you want a way out? bugger off and get eaten, don't be bringin' them beasts to our door, now off with you or I'll blast you through that door quicker than you can say please"

Not wanting further confrontation with more townsfolk, I bid them goodnight to the sounds of more (likely Idle) threats, something told me anyone with a brain (or at least a quarter of one) would not open the door to a stranger in the night in a city like this, except...

Remembering the grand cathedral I spied on my rooftop run, It was common in my home that, when in need a church was almost alway welcoming to those who needed it, and I sorely needed it. heaftng my axe and steeling myself, I started making my way in the direction of the Cathedral.


	3. Chapter 3: Morbidly Fascinating

Chapter 3: Morbidly Fascinating

As I approached what seemed to be a graveyard, I saw with great disgust, long dead corpses littering the ground, amongst them a large beas, dressed in seemingly priestly robes. I noted this because the other corpses were hacked apart by what seemed to be an abandoned axe similar to my own, near some tattered cloth, that indicated that the beast had changed quite suddenly.

I ascended up the stairway throught a gate at the top, approaching a flooded room. In one corner sat something that nearly caused my frayed nerves to crumble.

The remains of a woman, clad in a elegant red dress, with a plunging neckline, suggesting an... unconventional profession, slumped over, with clear signs of advanced decay, but this, distubingly I considered how nonchalantly I reacted to the dead now, was not what bothered me.

At her feet was what I could charitably call a dead fetus, but unlike any I have ever seen. Instead of legs it seemed to have a long tail, pointed nubs like tentacles for arms, small protusions somewhat like coral sticking out where the shoulders would be, but the face! what remained seemed to have fleshy mushrooms for what I assumed as eyes, no mouth or nose could be seen.

I shook as I examined it, every instinct bar curiousity was recoiling in horror, every man, or beast I had seen so far had corresponded, in some frightening way, to a more lupine shape, regardless of how twisted it was, as I think on this, my mind shudders at how... used to them I had gotten, maybe because in my mind, a man could be a beast, as it was in our ancestry, maybe this city was experiencing some sort of devolvement, due to its isolationist nature, i had heard in passing of such a thing happening in deepest jungles, tribes of half men how scuttled and prowled barely understanding any semblence of humanity and manner. Another frightening thought was that I was going mad, and wantonly hacking innocent and frightened men apart, but I shook that off as even if these creatures were people, they were attacking me, I was merely defending myself. 

But this _thing_ that sat at the feet of what I assumed to be its mother, dead but no smell of decay, instead, oddly, the smell of rotted seaweed, shook my mind.

Rumaging around I found a couple of tatted and damp clothes, which I assumed to be church robes, and draped one over the woman, and the thing that may have been a child.

In the other corner was a ladder. I looked up, and the faint sight of candlelight greeted me. I started to climb, with each rung I considered if that creature was at the bottom what awaited me above?

As it turned out, Nothing but a small library, however everything was caked in a layer of dust. but the dust was ever so slightly thinner at points, showing the remnants of two sets of footprints, one going to the ladder one leaving the room, only pausing at the empty chest. I wondered when my eyes had gotten so sharp to notice such things.

I found myself in a large hall, clearly a chapel of some kind, a faint smell of incense permeated the room, closest at what I assumed to be a discarded pile of cloth, it turned out to be an old monk, again, quite dead, but he bore no sign of trauma, judging from what features I could discern, he had starved to death, and judging from the dust that had settled on and around him, he had not moved from his spot, possibly to weak to move, or he simply had not tried to.

I continued my investigation and near the exit I found a corpse of a man, full of stab wounds, in his hand, oddly was clutched a nuns habit, spotted with dried blood, spots of which led out the doorway.

I concluded to take a quite breather, as oddly enough despite the dead man and monk no evidence of beasts or any other antagonism was evident in the room, after my rest I would follow my only clue, the small spotty blood trail...


End file.
